


After the End

by QuantumIodine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumIodine/pseuds/QuantumIodine
Summary: What happens between the end of Season 7 and Sam settling in Texas?





	After the End

Sam doesn’t remember how long he stood in the wreckage of his life after Dean disappeared. He knows it was the smoke that got him moving. The instinct to live overriding everything else. After that whole days vanish. Fragments of driving and bars remain. He thinks he sleeps in the car but he honestly has no idea. The next clear memory he has is in Austin, Texas. 

Sam comes back to himself gradually in a motel room. Afterwards he thinks it’s funny that it’s the smell of stale sweat and dirt that starts the process. Sam and Dean have never been fastidious; hunting’s a dirty, smelly job and they’ve gone days smelling worse on numerous occasions. Dean. The longing is almost unbearable. Dean is stone one and Sam has no idea what happens now. He holes up in the motel for a week trying to figure out what happened. In the end the best he can figure, with the limited resources he has, is that Dean and Cas were obliterated in the backlash. He has to hope that Dean made it to heaven. Sam’s not sure he can exist in a world where he might not see Dean even in Heaven. 

Eventually Sam has to think about the future. Dean is stone one; what would Dean do next? Drive Baby. Dean went to Lisa when Sam died but Sam doesn’t have a Lisa, he doesn’t have... Sam stops that train of thought right there. Drive.

A couple of days later Sam hits a dog.


End file.
